


Beginning of the End

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blood, Canon Era, F/F, Friendship, Horror, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the dead of night and there’s a girl shackled inside a giant, wooden cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Morgana meets Freya instead of Merlin and she takes Freya to the druids"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

It’s the dead of night and there’s a  _girl_  shackled inside a giant, wooden cage.

She’s young but covered in filth and hay, her crimson-violet dress raggy. She’s got eyes like a startled doe, and flinches as Morgana approaches. 

Thankful for her cloak, Morgana makes a discrete turn and whispers, “ _Stand back_.” With a flick of her magic, though still wild and uncoordinated, it bursts open the cage’s door and tears open the girl’s shackles.

They flee into the rain-soaked darkness, Morgana’s fingers crushing her arm.

*

Freya is her name. She’s ravenously hungry, and craves fresh water, and Morgana delivers. “A friend knows where we can find you help,” she says.

The other girl nods shyly, a thinning smile to her face.

*

There’s a reason why Freya was caged.

Morgana’s blood spills between her claws, body-hot and staining her fur.

*


End file.
